House of Apollo
by fashion-wiz
Summary: Nina and the rest of the Anubis gang have grown up, and had children, now it's their kids turn for a mystery of their own.


Chapter 1: Introductions

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This first chapter might be a little short because I want to know your thoughts. It's going to be a different house, Joy moved away after the mystery and Mick and Mara eventually got told about the mystery. I know some people did stories kind of like this, but I'm not copying, it's just my version. Amber and Alfie have a girl named Danielle Lewis, Patricia and Jerome have a boy named Jarred Clark, Nina and Fabian have a girl named Sarah Rutter, Mick and Mara have a boy named Ryan Campbell, and all of their kids know about the mystery from their parents. There will also be four other kids Emma Williams, Steven Taylor, and twins Susan and Greg Matthews. Also, I know more about Greek mythology, than Egyptian, so their kids will be in a house named after a Greek god, and the mystery will involve Greek gods and goddesses, not Egyptian. The layout of the house is the same as the layout of Anubis House.**

"Okay mom, bye." Sarah said standing on the front steps of House of Apollo. She knocked on the front door and women, early fifties opened the door.

"Hello dear, my name's Trudy." She said in a welcoming voice.

"Trudy, I'm Sarah Rutter, my parents have told me so much about you, and your delicious food." She exclaimed.

"Oh, Sarah I haven't seen you since you were three." Trudy said surprised it was her. "All of the other kids are already inside." Everyone else was in the common room of Apollo House waiting for their house mother to give them a tour of their house. "Everyone this is…"

"Sarah!" Danielle, Jarred, and Ryan exclaimed running to their friend. All of their parents kept in touch over the years, so it was nice for all of them to be going to their parents' school together. Everyone else said "hi" or "nice to meet you" then they all listened to Trudy.

"The dining room is where I serve breakfast and supper, the kitchen is right through that door, and the laundry room is connected by another. The attic and cellar are off limits, the girls' rooms are upstairs, and the boys' rooms are downstairs. Breakfast is served at 7:00 AM and supper is served at 6:00 PM. Any questions so far?" Trudy said.

"Why is the attic and cellar off limits?" asked Jarred.

"Because, Jarred, the owners of the house left the attic locked, and we didn't want to destroy the door, maybe to find there's nothing up there, and the cellar is where we keep storage, so there is no reason for any of you to go down there." Trudy said. "Any more questions?" Everyone shook their heads no. "Well then, onto your rooms, Danielle and Sarah in the first room upstairs, and Emma and Susan in the second, and Jarred and Ryan in the first room downstairs, and Steven and Greg in the second." Everyone then went to their assigned rooms and got settled. Sarah quickly unpacked then went back downstairs.

"Trudy, was this house around the same time the Frobisher-Smythe's owned Anubis House?" Sarah asked making sure none of the other kids heard her.

"I can tell your mother and father told you about the history, and yes, the Frobisher-Smythe's owned their house Anubis, and half of the land and Windsor's owned Apollo House and the other half." Trudy stated. Sarah opened her mouth to say something, but Trudy stopped her. "Before you ask why we aren't in Anubis House it is because after your parents graduated the owner of the house, Victor, closed it and never allowed anyone to enter it again. Then at the same time Apollo House opened, some elderly woman asked for the house to be opened, she had every key to the house except the attic's." Trudy paused in thought, "She mentioned she lived here as a child." Trudy walked from the kitchen to the common room, Sarah following behind her, "That's her." Trudy said pointing to a picture of a man, women, and a young girl around the age of six.

**I thought that was a good spot to end it, sorry if it is a little short to your liking. Please review with your comments and thoughts, because I want to know if you the readers enjoy reading a story like this. I promise I will try to make future chapters longer. PM me if you have any questions.**


End file.
